hermanos
by sakuravalichan
Summary: mil sentimientos...
1. prologo

_**Notas sakura – hola caramelos hace unas horas subí los 3 capítulos que me faltaban de "mi vida contigo" y me alegra volver aquí con una idea (que ya había comentado en el capítulo 14 o 15 de mi vida contigo) espero la apoyen tanto como apoyaron a mi otra historia y que de verdad les guste**_

* * *

 _ **Hermanos**_

 _ **Prologo -**_

 _ **p.o.v brick**_

 _ **Flashback (discúlpenme si lo escribí mal, soy horrible en inglés)**_

Era una mañana cualquiera en mi décimo año de vida. Mi hermano menor que yo por 2 años, boomer, me despertó rápido ya que como siempre era muy flojo para levantarme y ese día teníamos que ir al orfanato con papa´ y mama´. Desde hace mucho tenían pensado adoptar a un pequeño pelinegro de sonrisa apagada y actitud pesada. El nombre de ese chico era buth y era menor que por un año. Y a partir de hoy será nuestro hermano

El día era soleado y muy tranquilo. El orfanato queda legos, o al menos eso pensé por lo fácil que se quedaba dormido boomer. Cuando llegamos por fin al orfanato, nos llevaron a la oficina de la monja superiora.

Bienvenidos familia kamiya – sonrió con amabilidad la monja – me alegra que todo este orden para que se puedan llevarse al pequeño buth, primero que todo sé que será difícil adaptarlo a sus actividades pero… con el tiempo se volverá más abierto. Basta decir que por unos días le den tiempo para hablar con ustedes – sonrió- bueno sin más que advertir – le dijo a una de las monjas – traigan a buth

Cuando buth llego. Era bajo, un lindo pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas y test de leche – hola – dijo formal – gracias por darme un espacio en su familia – su voz era profunda y muy centrada

Así que el será nuestro nuevo hermanito – dijo boomer con entusiasmo

Si él será nuestro hermano – mire a buth – un gusto mi nombre es brick

Y mi nombre es boomer – sonrió el pequeño boomer

El gusto es mío - dijo con formalidad

Recuerda buth debes portarte bien – le dijo la monja a su lado

Si señora – dijo obedeciendo

Bienvenido a la familia, buth kamiya – le sonrió mi padre

Buth solo acepto con la cabeza

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Desde ese día todo cambio en mi vida, ya han pasado 8 años…

Hey brick mira la hora que es – dijo cierto rubio de 16 años- llegaremos tarde otra vez – dijo molesto

Viejo levántate – dijo cierto pelinegro de 17 años – tengo una explosión a primera hora – dijo irritado

Dejen dormir idiotas – dije con pereza

Si no te despiertas la pesada de himeko vendrá a buscarte – dijo boomer en modo de broma, una broma que literalmente me hizo levantarme rápidamente de la cama

-el rubio y el pelinegro rieron a no más poder -

 _ **Fin p.o.v brick**_

 _ **Notas sakura – esto fue un pequeño avance de lo que será "hermanos" *sí que título más original –sarcástica - *, aun así espero les haya interesado caramelos y recuerden que si quieren que continúe esta historia deben decírmelo en los comentarios, recuerden que les mando besos con sabor a mermelada, abrazos rompe huesos y muchas dulces palabras**_

 _ **Bye…**_


	2. recuerdos

_**Notas sakura - hola chicos estaba esperando un poco para subir el capítulo 1 y pues aquí lo tiene y gracias por su apoyo**_

* * *

 _ **Hermanos**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 – recuerdos**_

 _ **p.o.v buth**_

Ya que gracias al idiota de brick llegamos tarde (otra vez). Por suerte el profesor es buena onda (también tuve suerte ya que llego una nueva compañera al salón y apenas la iban a presentar)- por favor siéntese joven kamiya – dijo el profesor. Alcancé a ver a la chica nueva, era linda de ojos azules y cabellos y figura que se me hacían familiar pero lo ignore. – Ya que todos están en orden les presento a su nueva compañera – la miro indicándole que se podía presentar

Mi nombre es miyako gotokuji – sonrió- es un gusto

-en ese preciso momento me acorde de ese nombre – la chica de las coletas

Ella fue transferida y becada desde nueva york – el profesor sonrió – espero mucho de usted señorita gotokuji

Gracias- nos miró a todos – por favor cuiden de mi

Miyako ha cambiado…- dije observándola, se sentó en los asientos de adelante

Después de mi exposición las 2 horas restantes terminaron pronto. Y el recreo comenzó (y eso era el alivio más grande del mundo). Y boomer se me acerco

Etto buth, quería preguntarte algo – me miro desviando la mirada – sabes que a mi brick no me hace caso cuando le pregunto sobre mi origen y necesito hacer mi "informe de vida" y necesito algunas fotos ¿me ayudarías por favor a pedírselas? – dijo suplicante

Tu sabes cómo se pone el con ese tema – suspire – yo no es que pueda hacer mucho boomer

-suspiro – algún día me lo tendrá que decir. Bueno te dejo tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Nos vemos – se marchó con apuro, en ese momento cierta rubia se acercó a mí

¿Te acuerdas de mí?- me pregunto con precaución

Pensé que era el único que se acodaba de ese entonces – le sonreí – y como te ha ido con tu familia postiza

Bien, soy hija única pero mis padres y abuela son un amor – dijo con su típica dulzura

¿Pensé que eras un año menor que yo?- recordé la lista de cumpleaños del orfanato

Sigo siendo un año menor que tu – rió – solo que mis buenas notas me dieron el privilegio de saltarme un año

Que gusto – ojala yo tuviera esa suerte

Y a ti como te ha ido con tu familia postiza – dijo señalando a lo lejos a boomer

Bien, brick mi hermano mayor es algo molesto y el menor es muy inquieto – reí – mis padres son unos críticos conocidos y no permanecen mucho en casa pero son unas buenas personas

Me alegra escuchar eso, y pensar que tendrías problemas para adaptarte – me miro de reojo

Fue algo difícil – suspire, me abrazo

Lo sé – me sonrió, sentí ese familiar aroma a rosas. Tan característico de ella, y es que recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando estuvimos en orfanato…

Ella es miyako, perdió a sus padres pero sé que con ustedes encontrara un hogar al cual adaptarse mientras la adoptan – todos vimos a la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa pero ella era muy tímida, ni hablaba

Con el tiempo se adaptó a nosotros pero aun no hablaba hasta que un día, en la terraza del orfanato

No te sueltes – ella estaba en el borde de la terraza, yo era joven y era débil pero por alguna razón mi instinto de cuidarla – todo estará bien – recuerdo esas palabras como si no hubiera mañana – buth está aquí – y cuando estaba a punto de casi caer hacia el cuarto piso del orfanato

Yo confió en ti pero por favor ayúdame- dijo con desespero. Recuerdo aquella sensación de miedo

Desde ese día miyako volvió a hablar y me consideraba su hermano mayor, yo siempre la considere mi mejor amiga…, volví a la realidad y deje la nostalgia para después – me alegra que nos hallamos reencontrado – me sonrió, separándose de mi

A pasado mucho, en algún momento debemos salir y charlar – me despedí con la seña de manos - pero ahora tengo mucho que hacer

 _ **Fin p.o.v buth**_

 _ **p.o.v de miyako**_

Me despedí con una seña de manos, y recordé algo- oh por dios el formulario – avance a paso rápido cuando me tropecé con cierto rubio, nos miramos azul con azul. Reímos por nuestra torpeza

Al parecer un ángel cayó del cielo para mí – dijo coqueto

-reí – gracias por el cumplido y perdón, no preste atención

No pasa nada – sonrió- y dime cual es nombre de tan bella flor (y es que es un romántico)- me sonroje un poco ante su comentario

Mi nombre es mikayo, ¿y el tuyo? (sabia distinguir su cara tan solo hace unos minutos gracias a buth, pero no me le sabia el nombre)

Mi nombre es boomer, un gusto – dijo Cortés

Bueno hasta luego, y también fue un gusto conocerte – dije con apuro pero él me retuvo de la mano

Deberíamos hablarnos en algún otro momento ¿te parece?- dijo esperando una respuesta

Claro – le sonreí

 _ **Fin miyako p.o.v**_

 _ **p.o.v brick**_

Otra vez en la dirección, otra vez mis padres dejaban su importante trabajo por mí, otra vez les cause problemas- lamentamos las acciones de brick, de verdad perdone que no podamos venir más seguido - dijo viendo mi observador lleno de malas calificaciones, mi madre

Brick ya hemos hablado de eso – me miro mi padre – tu madre y yo tenemos unos trabajos pesados y tú que eres el mayor deberías dar el ejemplo

Ese idiota comenzó – dijo algo molesto

Pero ese no es el motivo para ponerse a pelear- suspiro mi madre

-desvié mi mirada- cuando salimos de la dirección nos encontramos con boomer y buth

Hola – dijo boomer saludando a nuestros padres, después me miro a mi – brick…

-buth suspiro – tratamos de detenerlo pero…

Tranquilo buth sabemos que no fue su culpa – me miro con algo de enojo

Sabes de verdad no era mi intensión pero ese chico… - me sentí enojado otra vez

Podríamos dejar el tema – suspiro mi madre

Chicos ya es hora de que vuelvan a clases – dijo mi padre – brick está suspendido por 1 día así que

Ya veo, bueno en ese caso nos vemos en casa – dijo buth marchándose

Etto ustedes estarán en casa temprano – pregunto boomer

Lo lamento hijo tengo una reunión que demorara – dijo mi padre excusándose

Y yo tengo que realizar varios informes – dijo mama´

Pero… hoy es mi recital de violín – dijo algo triste

Tus hermanos grabaran todo y veras que aunque no estemos allí sentirás nuestras presencias – sonrió mama´ dándole ánimos a boomer

Si tiene razón – sonrió con tristeza – nos vemos en casa – dijo marchándose con rapidez

Después de eso, nos fuimos a casa y al llegar allí…

Brick tienes el deber de acompañar a buth y a boomer al recital. Y por favor mejora tus notas, compórtate bien o si no veras nuestra mano dura – dijo mi padre en tono de advertencia y amenaza

Mi madre se acercó a mí, y me toco delicadamente la mejilla derecha – eres muy inteligente brick, en la primaria y secundaria fuiste el mejor pero si sigues así se te será difícil graduarte – me miro con decepción – por favor ya no nos decepciones mas

-mi padre suspiro – como castigo harás las labores del hogar toda la semana y más te vale no meterte en problemas, vámonos querida

Si querido – mi madre me miro – te amo brick por favor no me hagas pasar más dolores de cabeza - sonrió con frustración

Cuando se fueron… - lamento ser imperfecto padres – suspire – soy un asco de hijo – subí a mi cuarto y sentí que alguien me llamaba, conteste- hola

Ella- Hola brick, soy Kaoru

Yo -Oh hola Kaoru ¿todo bien? – pregunte

Ella- si… no tenías por qué haberte metido en problemas por mí

Yo - no te preocupes ellos son unos idiotas, cuestionar a una mujer solo porque los supera en deportes –dije molesto

Ella –suspiro- capitán, de verdad gracias pero la próxima vez no se meta

Yo—no puedo hacer eso, Kaoru

Ella – yo se lo pido, además pronto cuando la capitana matsuba se retire yo tomare su puesto, y le aseguro nadie se meterá más conmigo (ella es un año menor que yo)

Yo- sabes ese entusiasmo me gusta

Ella – bueno capitán espero no hallan más problemas con esos cretinos

Yo – después de la paliza que les di no quedaran con ganas

Ella – rió – bueno, bye

Yo – bye – colgué

En la noche…

 _ **Fin p.o.v de brick**_

 _ **p.o.v de boomer**_

Gracias de verdad por haber venido – sonreí con entusiasmo

No hay de que – dijo brick, con amabilidad

Y cuando hemos faltado a uno de tus recitales – dijo buth revolviéndome el cabello

Oh deja mi cabello – dije algo irritado

-sentimos que alguien entraba al camerino y nos volteamos a ver – wow – dijeron buth y brick al mismo tiempo al ver tanta belleza – ¿presidenta estudiantil que hace aquí? – pregunto brick, momoko Akatsutsumi la joya de nuestra escuela. Una pelinaranja de ojos iris rosa y piel nívea

Este año ella será mi acompañante en el piano – sonreí con orgullo – de verdad se lo agradezco, presidenta

Es todo un placer – sonrió- ¿listo? – se colocó sus guantes

Si – nos dirigimos al sitio los cuatro, a la mitad brick y buth se desviaron ya que irían a tomar asiento. El recital era grande y eso me ponía nervioso

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien – sonrió

Eso es fácil decirlo cuando tus padres son los mejores pianistas de Japón –suspire

Ya deja tu negatividad – suspiro – y comencemos…

 _ **Fin p.o.v boomer**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura - bueno chicos esto es todo ya es tarde y mañana es sábado apenas voy por la mitad de mis tareas (que no son pocas) y debo prepararme para mis exámenes finales. Gracias de verdad por su apoyo y bueno les mano besos con mucha mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y muchas palabras dulces hasta que te de diabetes, bye**_


	3. hasta que te conocí

_**Notas sakura - hola caramelitos… sé que tal vez muchos de ustedes se abran preguntado por qué mezcle las parejas y es que en realidad no mezcle nada… sean pacientes ya que "hermanos" apenas está empezando y muchas cosas pueden suceder**_

* * *

 _ **Hermanos**_

 _ **Capítulo 2 – hasta que te conocí**_

 _ **p.o.v brick**_

Ese par tarda mucho – suspire molesto. Mire el reloj el cual marcaba las 8:30 pm – es muy tarde, si no pido la pizza a tiempo se hará aún más tarde – suspire – ya que la pediré – marque desde mi celular a la pizzería, ordene lo que iba a comer – tan solo queda esperar… odio esperar – dije algo molesto

30 minutos…

Muero de hambre y los idiotas no llegan – mire el reloj, marcaba las 9:00 pm, suspire – ya pasaron 30 minutos… - en ese momento el timbre sonó

Me pare con rapidez y abrí la puerta, la repartidora me entrego la pizza. La mire con exactitud – ¿presidenta estudiantil? – la mire fijamente

¿Brick? – Me miro sorprendida- no sabía que vivían aquí

-sonreí- no pese que fueras repartidora

-sonrojo – etto brick… deberías colocarte una camisa – dijo mirando mi torso

-me mire el torso – eh yo… – dije algo incomodo

Nos vemos en la escuela – desvió la mirada, dispuesta a irse

Momoko nos conocemos desde primaria – tome aire – y últimamente las cosas me han hecho estar ocupado o simplemente eh sacado escusas para no invitarte a salir

Yo… estoy feliz de que me lo pidas – sonrió – pero creo que sabes que tengo novio

-sonreí – tan solo piénsalo

….. Claro– después de decir eso se marcho

Después de un rato los chicos llegaron (estaban haciendo algunas compras para la cocina), mire a boomer con curiosidad – tu sabes quién es el novio de momoko – en ese momento (ya que estaba tomando jugo) escupió el jugo

Que te dijo que… - dijo sorprendido – pero si momoko senpai no tiene novio

Buth por su parte se burló al ver tal escena – por que acaso te interesa momoko sempai – rio

Que tiene eso de raro -dije sonrojado

-Ellos por su parte comenzaron a reír a un más fuerte –

 _ **Fin p.o.v brick**_

 _ **p.o.v buth (unas horas antes a lo de brick para que quede claro)**_

Por fin brick podía volver a la escuela y se podrá ocupar de sus cosas, entonces… porque tengo que ir yo a dejar las toallas del equipo femenino si era su trabajo… te odio brick, suspire. Al menos estoy seguro de que no hay nadie…

-deje las toallas en el casillero y sentí la llave de una de las duchas, demonios, me asome cuando vi a una chica en el suelo (al parecer se había caído) en toalla cubriendo su muy bien formado cuerpo – etto – me sonroje, le extendí mi mano, con los ojos cerrados le ayude a pararse – lo siento – dije nervioso

l-lo siento – dijo nerviosa – esas torpes me dejaron sola – al parecer estaba enojada (tenía los ojos cerrados obviamente no veía nada)

El idiota de brick – le murmure

Ella rio – el capitán es muy despistado

De repente se escuchan risas en la entrada de las duchas – estas muy loco si te disculpas con esta marimacho – rieron con sarcasmos. Note que se acercaron a ella – ella no es una mujer- ese era un estúpido, ella obviamente era una mujer- buth senpai deberías hacerle lo que quieras, sin remordimientos – en ese momento abrí de golpe mis ojos

-reí – que poco hombres son hacerle algo a una mujer solo porque si – no la conocía pero creo que lo correcto era protegerla por eso la arrebate de sus manos. Le di mi camiseta para que se la pusiera, agarre su maleta y con apuro la saque de allí

Espera – escuche como hacia algo de fuerza para retener mi rápida caminada – ni siquiera se tu nombre

-en ese momento pare mi rápida caminada, suspire – perdón es que no me pude quedar tranquilo con su actitud

Te lo agradezco – suspiro – al menos deberías saber que mi nombre es Kaoru matsubara ¿y tu nombre?

-suspire – buth kamiya – sonreí – soy el hermano del capitán del equipo de deportes masculino

Ya veo, creo que te ha mencionado en otra ocasión – cuando dijo eso me sorprendí

Ya veo – dije algo incómodo - no deberías dejar que te traten así no tienen el derecho

Lo sé pero… - dijo desviando la mirada – bueno creo que eso no es algo que importe mucho

-no quería involucrarme mucho con ella – está bien - después la lleve a las duchas de los hombres – vístete yo vigilare – Salí del lugar dejándola sola… ella me intrigaba y eso me daba miedo

-suspire, la tarde era tranquila y el atardecer se veía tan profundo… como sus ojos… espera que demonios ¡deja de pensar en ella, idiota!

Buth… - cuando salió noto mi sonrojo – no te abras enfermado cierto

-dije nervioso – ¿que yo que?…, no estoy bien – dije tratando de sonar normal

Si tú lo dices – dijo confundida – gracias por lo de antes… oh por cierto – dijo mirando mi camiseta – deja que la lave y te la devolveré el próximo lunes (ya que hoy era viernes)

Si tú lo deseas – dije más tranquilo

Está bien, bueno ya me voy – dijo marchándose – saluda a brick senpai de mi parte

-cuando ya se fue, boomer llego pidiéndome que lo acompañara hacer algunas compras y como estaba tan desocupado decidí ir con él. Cuando llegamos (llegamos muy tarde ya que decidimos parar a jugar un rato en las máquinas de arcadia) brick había pedido pizza y todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos…

 _ **Fin p.o.v buth**_

 _ **p.o.v boomer (esto paso antes de la pizza y eso…)**_

Oye buth – me le acerque al pelinegro – me acompañas hacer algunas compras – le dije algo agitado pues había corrido desde una distancia considerable

Claro – dijo algo distraído

Estas muy raro hoy… acaso será por la pelinegra – me tapo la boca

No digas incoherencias – dijo sonrojado

-sonreí con picardía –

-suspiro – vamos rápido antes de que brick alias "el lobo flojo" llame

Tienes razón – sonreí – ¿quieres que te de información de la pelinegra? –dije en tono de burla

Boomer… – dijo irritado

En el centro comercial… compramos lo que íbamos a comprar (que no era poco) y me acorde de algo que no me podía faltar

Los "candy sweet" (unas golosinas, para ser más exacto mis golosinas favoritas)- me vi morir – tengo que ir por mis golosinas

-suspiro – tienes 16 hasta cuando tu obsesión con esas golosinas…

Hasta que muera – iba corriendo hacia la estantería de los dulces. Cuando llegue los busque por todas parte y le pregunte a una tendera - ¿señorita los "candy sweet"? – dije temiendo su respuesta

Esas se agotaron, llegaran más mañana – dijo con formalidad

Claro… - demonios ahh supongo vendré mañana… mire aun de las vitrinas – ¡espera esa nos uno de ellos! – dije con felicidad cogiéndolo con firmeza pero algo no me la dejaba coger y era… otra persona

Perdón pero las cogí primero – dije algo insistente

Pero son mías – dijo desde el otro lado

Suéltalas – dije insistente

Déjalas tu – dijo irritada (si al parecer era una mujer)

No tu – dije jalándolas con fuerza hacia mí, cuando se rompieron

Diablos – dijo enojada

-suspire – pero que chica tan… - cuando la voltea a mirar era… miyako, ella me miro - ¿miyako?

¿boomer?- dijo sorprendida

De saber que eras tú las hubiera compartido – le sonreí

Perdona mi egoísmo – dijo algo apenada

No pasa nada – cuando vi que la señorita venía con un paquete de "candy sweet" –

Tan solo nos queda esta unidad – dijo sin aun mirar el desastre pero eso no duraría por mucho tiempo – wow ¿qué paso aquí? – dijo sorprendida

Después de ese incomodo momento…

¿Viste su cara? – dije en tono de risa

Si – dijo risueñamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

De compras…- le mostré algunas de las bolsas- con el "lobo solitario de buth" – dije con risas en mis palabras

Ya veo – rio – sigue siendo un solitario

¿eh?- dije confundido - ¿conoces a buth de antes?

-se sorprendió – si lo conozco del orfanato… - desvió la mirada

Ya veo – no iba a preguntarle nada más… - ¿quieres un helado? – le pregunte evitando el tema

Si – al parecer ella también quería que cambiara de tema…

Fuimos por los helados, hablamos de muchas cosas, ella era muy tierna y linda, y muy inteligente. La pasamos así un buen rato

Te ayudo a encontrar al lobo solitario – dijo con tono burlesco

Si por favor – dije algo cansado – estuve practicando como por 5 horas en el club de música y estoy muy cansado

Buscamos en muchas partes hasta que lo encontramos en un sitio… muy típico del (está en el arcadia)- ¡hey buth te buscamos hace rato!

¿miyako? – la miro con sorpresa, y a mí ni me miro

Nos encontramos por ahí boomer y yo – dijo miyako sonriendo

Ya veo – le dé volvió la sonrisa

Bueno creo que los dejo es algo tarde y debo llegar pronto a casa – dijo miyako viendo el reloj de la pantalla de su celular

Está bien, cuídate – dije viendo cómo se marchaba haciendo una seña de manos indicando su partida

¿Cuál es tu relación con ella? – dijo buth mientras jugaba en la maquina "mortal kombat". Pero parecía muy serio…

Es solo mi amiga… supongo. Apenas nos conocemos de algunos días – dije pensando con claridad sobre la rubia – pero no te voy a mentir ella me interesa

Ya veo… - al parecer no estaba muy interesado en ella – si logras tener algo más que una amistad con ella por favor que sea algo serio, ya que todos sabemos cómo eres con las mujeres… y veras la considero como mi hermana menor y no quiero tener que golpearte si la haces llorar – cuando dijo eso sentí un frio aterrador en mi ser

-traje saliva – está bien

Después de jugar un rato en la arcadia volvimos en casa y nos encontramos con un brick muy impaciente (como de costumbre) pero me quede pensando mucho en las palabras de buth y la belleza de miyako (que no era poca)

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura - hola caramelos espero comenten… y recuerden les mando muchos besos con saber a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y muchas dulces palabras**_

 _ **Bye….**_


	4. no me mientas

_**Notas sakura - hola caramelos ¿Qué tal?, Gracias por su constante apoyo son los mejores. Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo ojala les guste**_

* * *

 _ **Hermanos**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 – no me mientas**_

 _ **p.o.v boomer**_

Está en la azotea buscando algo de real importancia para mi violín, cuando logre alcanzar aquella caja otra caja casi me cae encima. Me quede viendo con algo de susto aquella caja, la moví con el pie y todo las cosas en ella al final y al cabo de esparcieron en el lugar, suspire, hoy definitivamente no era mi día. Me agache y recogí todo lo que debía recoger pero me encontré con un documento que claramente y en letras grandes decía "boomer" me intrigue y sin ninguna duda abrí el sobre, pero tenía una corazonada muy fuerte…

 _ **Fin p.o.v boomer**_

 _ **p.o.v buth**_

Eran las 12 del mediodía, era sábado y era un día ideal para dormir pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me molestaba con el sonoro sonido de su irritable y torpe violín, ya algo molesto, Salí de mi habitación hacia la habitación del mocoso. La cual de casualidad estaba abierta (el cuidaba mucho su espacio personal aunque para ser sincero no me importaba entrar a su habitación) me sostuve en el marco de la puerta y lo mire con la mayor paciencia del mundo

-suspire – ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? – en aquel momento dejo de sonar "invierno de Vivaldi", me miro fríamente

-suspiro – no me sucede nada

Obviamente si te sucede algo – vi las notas musicales escritas en un papel que nuestra madre le había dado hace muchos años – solo tocas así cuando estás pensando en algo que te enoja. Además todos sabemos que "invierno" es extremadamente expresivo pero tú lo haces…- busque la frase ideal para decirla – como nuestra madre

-en aquel momento abrió los ojos de par en par – estas insinuando que lo hago por obligación o amargura

Si – dije directamente

No me compares con su vacío – desvió la mirada

-me le acerque – sabes tú y yo no somos hermanos de sangre… - le sonreí algo incómodo – pero nos conocemos desde pequeños y creo que sabes que puedes contar conmigo a pesar de todo

Lo sé – dijo cortante

-en aquel momento cuando mire entre todos los papeles de su escritorio note un papel que a mí se me hacía muy familiar. Me acerque y con algo de brusquedad, más bien temiendo lo que boomer hubiera podido encontrar. Cuando llegue al documento, lo voltee a mirar, abrí los ojos de par en par

\- tu leíste lo que había aquí, boomer – dije temiendo su respuesta

Si – desvió la mirada – no le digas nada de esto a brick, se cómo es y sus reclamos es lo último que quiero ahora

Boomer… - dije algo sorprendido

Tan solo hazme ese favor – dijo cortante – y si venias por lo del violín tranquilo tocare más bajo

Bueno yo… - en parte si iba por eso pero…

Si no te molesta quiero estar solo – agacho su mirada al suelo

-no quería dejarlo solo pero… - está bien – Salí y cerré la puerta, me quede recostado en ella… y pensé en la situación y se me vino a la mente el doceavo año de mi vida. Era invierno, nevaba y subí a la azotea por mi equipo de esquiar, cuando de repente unas cajas casi caen sobre mí (y es que alguien (brick) debería haber ordenado la azotea hace casi un mes)

-asustado dije – madre mía casi muero, idiota brick – dije pensando en su "asesinato". Recogí y organice casi todos los papeles y cajas pero antes de volver a bajo note que un documento me hacía falta, así que lo tome dispuesto a dejarlo en su sitio ya que yo no quería entrometerme en nada pero… el documento, con curiosidad lo abrí. Sin tener palabras que decir después de tantas declaraciones escritas en el… sentí los pasos de alguien y con miedo de que mis padres me vieran lo deje muy visible (creo que soy el responsable de que boomer hubiera encontrado con tanta facilidad aquel documento). Unos días después no puede contener mis dudas así que decidí hablar con el idiota de brick (tenía 13 años)

Brick… es que hace unos días cuando fui por mi equipo de esquiar me encontré con un documento muy –suspire para continuar – el acta de nacimiento de boomer

-el abrió los ojos de par en par – ¿y le dijiste algo a boomer? – al parecer él también lo sabia

-no supe que responder. Brick se me acerco con agresividad y me tomo del cuello de la camisa – dime que no le dijiste nada, buth

-tartamudeé un poco – no te juro no le dije nada pero… - me soltó de la camisa dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que decir – me siento culpable

-suspiro – el apenas tiene 11, no está preparado para saber sus orígenes pero te prometo una cosa – se me acerco y me miró fijamente – cuando el momento llegue le diremos la verdad (se refería a él y nuestros padres) así que por favor guarda el secreto…

Aquellas palabras que creí olvidadas, hoy retumban en mis pensamientos. Soy un pésimo hermano mayor. Me recosté con más necesidad que nunca en aquella puerta de madera fina. Cuando brick se entere me matara o por Dios que hice, me agarre con desespero el cabello.

 _ **Fin p.o.v buth**_

 _ **p.o.v brick**_

Está jugando en el parque con unos amigos. Y llego la hora de que todos nos fuéramos a nuestras casas cuando de repente por el sitio pasaba cierta peli naranja con unas amigas (ellas al parecer también se estaban despidiendo), cuando todas sus amigas la dejaron sola me dispuse a acercarme a ella.

Que coincidencia – le hable por detrás haciendo que volteara a verme – pero si es la presidenta estudiantil

-ella sonrió – valla pero si es el capitán del club de deportes – dijo igual de sarcástica a mí, me sonrió con picardía al ver que yo me acercaba – que tramas, hombre – dijo con naturalidad

En realidad nada, ¿Por qué tú me vas a incitar a hacer algo, pinocho? – dijo con algo de burla

Oh vamos fue una mentira piadosa – dijo recordando su mentira de que tenía novio – además las mujeres somos felices solteras

-sonríe con picardía – ¿y tú crees que un hombre no es feliz soltero?

Pero si ustedes no pueden vivir sin nosotros – dijo con aires de soberbia- un ejemplo claro eres tú

¿Qué? – dije algo indignado

¿Quieres que cambie mi parecer? Deja de espiarme – dijo en tono de burla

-suspire – ni los años te quitan la soberbia – la mire fijamente

-ella suspiro – y a ti los años no te quitan lo seductor – rió

Que tengo que hacer para que me dejes tener una cita contigo – dije en tono de orden. Y es que de verdad quería saber eso…

-pensó por un momento – está bien, nada pierdo – dijo sin opciones

Mañana aquí en el atardecer – dije ya que quería mostrarle mi lugar favorito de toda la ciudad

¿Me vas a secuestrar? – dijo en tono de burla

Si – dijo con picardía mirándola fijamente. Ella solo rió

Está bien te vera mañana –dijo tomando camino hacia su casa

-suspire – lo logre – sonríe algo embobado – espero que esos dos hayan hecho algo de comida porque muero de hambre – dije tomando dirección hacia nuestra casa. Cuando llegue y entre note la casa muy callada me preocupe un poco así que empecé a llamarlos – boomer, buth… - al notar que no me respondían fui al cuarto más cercano (el de buth) cuando entre note que el pelinegro esta inconsciente en el suelo. Algo asustado, lo tome de la mano y revise su pulso. Todo estaba en orden… llame una ambulancia y lo deje en la cama hasta que vinieran. Fui al cuarto de boomer y lo note dormido y parecía cansado. Aun así lo levante y el con los ojos cerrados, medio dormido me respondió

¿Qué te sucede? déjame dormir – dijo medio dormido, pero aun asi se le notaba irritado

Buth inconsciente e ir con él al hospital. Tu quédate tranquilo te llamare en unas horas – dije algo apresurado, cuando llego la ambulancia. Cerré la puerta y entre rápido por buth. Lo cargue (y pensar que cuando llego era más alto que él y ahora él es mal alto que yo) con dificultad abrí la puerta del frente, los paramédicos lo cogieron y yo cerré la puerta. Me monte al carro con el… esperaba cualquier cosa menos esta

 _ **final p.o.v brick**_

* * *

 _ **Nota sakura - bueno caramelos los hare sufrir hasta la próxima semana y ¿Qué tendrá nuestro amado pelinegro? Hasta luego mis dulcecitos… y recuerden que les mando muchos besos con sabor a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y muchas dulces palabras**_

 _ **Bye…**_


	5. tantas cosas

_**Notas sakura - me disculpo por los errores del capítulo anterior… y les agradezco su ayuda y apoyo, los adoro caramelos**_

* * *

 _ **Hermanos**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 - tantas cosas**_

 _ **p.o.v brick**_

Estaba impaciente, llegaba casi una hora en la sala de espera de aquel horroroso hospital y ni una razón de butch. En aquel momento un doctor se me acerco

¿Familiar del Paciente butch kamiya? – pregunto

Ese mismo – dije tratando de no sonar desesperado –

Bueno él está estable pero… - cuando hizo esa desagradable pausa me temí lo peor – tuvo un colapso de glucosa. Creemos que puede padecer de diabetes…

Oh por Dios… esos helados que tanto le gustan – dije en un susurro pero al parecer el doctor escucho y no pudo contener la risa

Todavía no podemos determinarlo pero pronto le daremos con más certeza el diagnostico – dijo ya algo más serio

Está bien – dije un tanto más calmado

Mientras se quedara en observación hasta mañana – dijo esto marchándose del lugar

-suspire – oh por Dios que buen susto me diste – encendí el celular y habían como 20 llamadas perdidas de boomer. Lo llame y el instantáneamente me contesto

El - ¡¿Por qué no contestas, idiota? ¿Dónde diablos están metidos?! – dijo alterado

Yo-Estamos bien. En el hospital yami y ¿a quién diablos le llamaste idiota, idiota? – dije algo irritado

El, suspiro – ¿está bien?, perdóname me entro el sueño y no me di cuenta de nada – dijo excusándose

Yo- tranquilo él está bien, no te preocupes – dije tratando de que él se calmara un poco – pero tendrá que quedarse en observación hasta mañana

El – está bien iré a casa por ropa y eso, te veré más o menos en una hora – colgó la llamada

-cuando me senté note que en sala de emergencia llegaba una chica muy familiar para mis ojos, tenía la cara muy golpeada y sangraba mucho. No pude evitar abrir los ojos de par en par al darme cuenta de quién era… - ¡Kaoru! – dije en un susurro, estaba asustado. Seguí la camilla hasta cuando note que 3 pelinegros seguían con desespero la camilla. No era nada más y nada menos el padre y hermanos de la pelinegra. Deje de seguir la camilla y me pare impactado por la situación cuando note que al igual que yo la mama´ de Kaoru paraba su desesperada caminada

¡Señora mitsuko! – la tome de los hombros al ver que casi se desmayaba

¡Brick sabes quién le hizo esto a mi hija! – dijo con tono de exigencia y ya más consiente

No lo sé, señora. Yo solo vine por mi hermano y me encuentro con esto, pero la persona que hizo esto me las pagara – dije bastante molesto

En ese momento shou el hermano menor de Kaoru se acercó en medio de lágrimas y abrazo con mucha necesidad a su madre – mama´ Kaoru está muy mal

¡Ella es fuerte! – Lo miro – ella se repondrá – dijo tratando de dar fuerzas a su hijo menor. Yo no quería seguir viendo esto… me enojaba con cada palabra. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle semejante cosa a Kaoru?

¿brick? – dijo una voz muy conocida para mí. Voltea a mirar con sorpresa

Mama´ - dije en un suspiro

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que era la única que lo sabía? – dijo con algo de preocupación

Sabias la historia de butch ¿Por qué rayos nunca dijiste esto? – le dije con enojo

Yo no pensé que el… - dijo lágrimas en los ojos

¡Si así como siempre sacas excusas para no contarle a boomer lo de sus verdaderos padres! – dije más que molesto. Sin notar que el rubio estaba observándonos

-mi madre lo miro con cierta sorpresa, yo por mi parte con mucho miedo de que hubiera escuchado eso – boomer yo… - dije al verlo desviar la mirada

Hablare con ustedes sobre eso después… - saco el papel, un papel más que conocido por mí y mis padres. Suspiro – butch nos necesita… no es el momento para esto – paso de largo hacia la habitación de butch. Mi madre y yo nos miramos con cierta sorpresa

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso ya sabía si historia? ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí? Dios que estas en las estrellas dame una oportunidad de darle vuelta a mi tormentosa vida…

 _ **fin p.o.v brick**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura - sé que es corto mis caramelos pero… (A saku le falta inspiración hoy), gracias por leer mis fanfics y también decirles que "mi vida contigo" muy pronto estará en wattpad por si les interesa – les estoy dando una orden de que lo vean, muajajajaja, ok no xD-**_

 _ **Recuerden que les mando mil besos con sabor a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y muchas palabras dulces (que tu caramelo mío te mereces)**_

 _ **Bye…**_


	6. mil sentimientos

_**Notas sakura - hola chicos aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de hermanos espero les guste…**_

* * *

 _ **Hermanos**_

 _ **Capítulo 5 – mil sentimientos**_

 _ **p.o.v boomer**_

butch ya se había despertado y yo quería verlo, aunque fuera un momento. Abrí la puerta, lo vi, él se veía cansado, suspire – hola, hermano – el abrió los ojos de par en par, pero antes de que dijera algo yo hable – lamento haberte echo caer en esta situación- el me miro y me sonrió

No seas bobo, mocoso, son cosas que pasan te prometo estaré bien para mañana – dijo con una voz animada

Si eso dices – suspire – ¿eres de carne y hueso? – dije aterrado por su resistencia

¿Estas bien? – Desvió la mirada – se sinceró por favor

Ya les dije… - me miro sorprendido

¿Que tu hiciste que?- dijo sorprendido – te pasas de idiota

Era lo mejor… quedamos en hablar después, no te preocupes por eso ahora ¿ok? - dije tratando de ser convincente

Si eso quieres – suspiro

Bueno es hora de irme a casa, brick y mama´ están aquí así que volveré para decirle a papa´ - me pare

Boomer… - me volteé a ver que quería – me alegra que tomes este asunto con madures

No te preocupes… ustedes nunca dejaran de ser mi familia – le sonreí, y Salí con rapidez de ahí. Me sentí ahogado…. En un vaso de mentiras. Cuando Salí brick se acercaba con rapidez al cuarto de butch

Hola – me dijo desviando la mirada, estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo pero… - boomer sé que estas molesto conmigo y los demás pero… quiero que sepas que nunca te mentimos por gusto – se me acerco – tu eres mi hermano menor y sin importar que siempre será así también sé que mis disculpas no cambiaran que te haya mentido pero de verdad quiero que sepas que lamento haberte mentido, hermano – abrió la puerta y entro. Yo solo agache la mirada, él tenía razón estaba armando más drama que del que debería, suspire. Quería olvidarlo todo…

 _ **Fin p.o.v boomer**_

 _ **p.o.v brick**_

Lo mire, parecía cansado, suspiro – así que saldré pronto

Si tan solo te darán algunas observaciones y cuidados, te darán de alta mañana en la mañana – le dije

Sobre boomer… quiero disculparme brick yo en aquella ocasión deje aquel documento muy visible – desvió la mirada – él no se tenía que haber dado cuanta de esta manera

Butch… no fue tu culpa – me levante de la silla – las cosas pasan por algo, además él se debía dar cuanta en algún momento. Bueno yo iré a casa con mama´, no te preocupes boomer estará aquí hasta la noche y después vendrá papa´ - dije saliendo de la habitación

Las cosas pasan por algo. Lamentándome no haré que butch se recupere o que boomer me vuelva a ver como su hermano… tan solo me queda esperar, ya no puedo hacer nada mas

 _ **Fin p.o.v brick**_

 _ **p.o.v boomer**_

-conteste con rapidez – hola – supe que era miyako – hola miyako

Ella – hola, boomer te llamaba por algo importante – dijo seriamente

Yo – ¿qué paso? - dije preocupado

Ella – sabes que soy la encargada de recoger los "proyectos de vida" de los estudiantes de 2-a – dijo sin saber cómo explicarse

Yo – si lo sé ¿por? – dije empezando a inquietarme

Ella – veras el profesor yamato no lo acepto el tuyo – dijo en un suspiro

Yo - ¡¿Qué?! – estaba sorprendido

Ella – te faltaba mucha información – dijo excusado al profesor

Yo – oh vamos saito solo escribió dos hojas y me está poniendo problema por falta de información personal

Ella- no fuiste el único que le pidieron eso – dijo algo irritada – solo corrígelo y ya – colgó la llamada

-suspire – pero que genio – dije irritado – ya que, tengo que hacer algo por eso. No puede perder la nota más valiosa de la asignatura

-escuche un suspiro – estoy de acuerdo contigo y si recordamos como es el profesor yamato – dijo una voz familiar así que voltee a mirar

Brick… - abrí los ojos de par en par – acaso no te habías ido a casa

Si pero vine a despedirme, primero me diste miedo por que estabas hablando solo – cuando dijo eso lo interrumpí

¡Solo pensaba en voz alta! – dije avergonzado

Claro… - dijo con sarcasmo – te ayudare con ese proyecto – se acercó con una sonrisa y me pego un puño en el hombro – para que esta los hermanos si no es para ayudarse

-me sobe el hombro, el idiota ese es muy brusco – iré por mi cuaderno – debía aprovechar la oportunidad para saber la verdad, cuando volví con mi anotador y con atención lo mire

-suspire – dos hijas de una familia de prestigiosos músicos. Esas dos mujeres se llaman hana y kanna (hana es el nombre de nuestra madre) kanna era el espejo de sus padres. Correcta y sincera, hana. Era una hermosa flor llena de libertad y carismas, las dos por descendencia de nuestros abuelos maternos tocaban, hana el piano y kana el violín. Hana le tenía enviada a kana, por el simple hecho de ser la comprendida de nuestros abuelos. El tiempo paso y esa envidia también, las dos crecieron, se enamoraron y se casaron. Y un día iban a dar un recital para un orfanato. Kana y su esposo tuvieron un accidente de tránsito, y murieron. Dejaron a un hermoso bebe de nombre boomer – cuando dijo mi nombre no me podía creer lo que me estaba contando, suspiro – y la hermana menor de kana, hana lo cuido y lo hizo su hijo. Y mi hermano. Tú eres mi primo

Brick… - lo mire, el parecía estar triste. Cometí un error al aceptar que me dijera sobre mi infancia – yo lo la… - me interrumpió a la mitad de la frase

Tranquilo, no tienes que lamentarlo. Supongo con esto podre por fin dormir con la conciencia tranquila – sonrió, se levantó del banca y estiro las manos

-le sonreí – gracias brick, se todo lo que debo saber. Por cierto lo que me dijiste ahora sobre "sé que con un perdón no cambiare lo sucedido" – dije imitando su voz, el solo soltó una risita ante mi mala imitación – quiero que sepas que de verdad eso no importa, ese asunto ya importa

Me alegra que sea así – dijo abriendo la puerta de la terraza – por cierto sal de aquí antes de que te cachen las enfermeras

-hice un puchero – que aburrido te has vuelto

Y te has vuelto muy delicado – dijo eso irritado – no eh dormido nada, no hagas que descargué mi mala anda contigo – dijo yéndose

 _ **Fin p.o.v boomer**_

 _ **p.o.v butch**_

Tenía habré, así que Salí a buscar al mocoso de boomer. Lo estuve buscando sin ningún éxito. Decidí volver a la habitación, de camino vi una habitación en particular, en aquella camilla estaba alguien que se me hacía familiar. Me acerque para escuchar sin ninguna mala intensión solo escuchar

La chica… tiene signos de haber sido violada – dijo el investigador leyendo el dictamen de medicina legal, suspiro – nosotros tomare el caso de inmediato pero ahora ella tiene que dar su lucha

Lamentablemente sus heridas fueron muy profundas, con signo de violencia. Pero tomamos una tomografía y varios órganos fueron afectados – dijo viendo la tomografía – creo que pronto la tendremos que someter a una cirugía. Si el papeleo sale bien dentro de 2 horas – dijo el doctor

Voltee a mirar el número de la habitación (donde usualmente también está el nombre del paciente) donde decía "habitación 202, paciente Kaoru matsubara", no podía creer lo que estaba observando, como podía estar pasando todo esto, solo me fui un día y medio, y el mundo parecía estarce cayendo

-suspire – Dios… esto es una mala mentira – recordé una cosa en especial – ¡esos tipos! – sin duda alguna algo en mi me decía que eran esos tipos de la otra vez. Cuando la tensión de mi cuerpo volvió a donde debía volver me puse a pensar en una cosa "¿Por qué me sentía tan enojado cuando pensaba que esos tipo le habían hecho algo a la linda pelinegra, acaso ella me interesaba o algo así?" para en ese momento todo era tan confuso… tan raro, tan nuevo

 _ **fin p.o.v butch**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura - bueno caramelos aquí les dejo el capítulo, pronto publicare el capítulo de estreno en wattpad de "mi vida contigo" ojala lo busquen y si les gustan mis historias no olviden pasar por mi perfil de fanfiction (aunque muchas de mis primeras historias son un asco jajajaj)**_

 _ **Les mando un beso con sabor a mermelada, un abrazo psicológico rompe huesos y miles de dulces palabras que sin duda alguna tú mi caramelo te las mereces**_

 _ **Bye…**_


	7. acaso te estoy amando

_**Notas sakura - hola chicos ¿cómo han estado? Yo muy bien y espero igual ustedes, me han pasado un poco de cosas que me han impedido actualizar pero "hermanos" continuara aunque sea muy lento**_

* * *

 _ **Hermanos**_

 _ **Capítulos 6 - ¿acaso te estoy amando?**_

 _ **p.o.v boomer**_

Estaba en casa preparando la cena, mis padres estaban en el extranjero y yo era el encargado de la casa – (porque butch estaba estudiando con constancia y brick él estaba muy ocupado con su equipo y últimamente yo estaba saliendo temprano del club de música)

-suspire al sentirme tan solo. En medio de mi pacifico momento sonó el irritante teléfono fijo, volví a suspirar y conteste con un mal presentimiento – hola – salude

Hola, boomer ¿verdad? – pregunto aquel sujeto

Soy de la comisaria, necesitamos a los padres de los hermanos kamiya - cuando dijo eso no puede evitar pensar en cosas malas

Soy su hermano menor – reí nervioso – nuestros padres salieron del país y es imposible contactarlos pero si quiere yo puedo responder a lo que usted me pida

-el suspiro – ya viendo situación le pediré que venga a la comisaria

Esta allí en seguida – colgó la llamada, suspire, apague la olla y el gas. Tome las llaves del auto y llegue en menos de 30 minutos a la comisaria que por cierto no quedaba nada cerca

Cuando entre al sitio por primera vez en toda mi vida, sentí mucho miedo pero evite no mirar a aquellas personas y simplemente hable con la recepcionista la cual me llevo con su jefe, el investigador

-suspire – buenas noches, soy boomer, hablamos por teléfono investigador

Si – dijo pesadamente – es que sus hermanos mayores se metieron en una riña después de clases – cuando dijo eso no me sorprendí para nada pero obviamente me preocupe mucho por esos dos

¿Detalles? – le pregunte

-el me miro sorprendido por el hecho de no estar "molesto" o "exagerando"- fue con otros 3 estudiantes de la misma escuela, los cinco están muy heridos por los golpes pero… no es nada que unos días no sane

Ya veo – me sentí aliviado en ese sentido - ¿si pago la fianza se podrán ir conmigo? – le pregunte sin saber de dónde sacaría el dinero

Sí, pero… sus hermanos afirman que comenzaron la pelea por el caso de la señorita matsubara – dijo y abrí los ojos de par en par, ese par de idiotas…

Acaso de fueron de machos pechos peludos a reclamarles – dije adivinando la razón

Al parecer así fue… - dijo afirmando mis palabras

¿Puedo verlos? – le pregunte

Claro – se levantó de la silla y me guio hasta donde se encontraban ellos y nos dejó hablando solos, los vi de cerca y parecían muy heridos. Butch tenía un fuerte golpe en el ojo derecho y al parecer se ensañaron pegando en el estómago, tenía los labios reventados. Despues me fije en brick, él tenía el ojo izquierdo igual de herido a butch, su nariz estaba reventada y tenía mucho rasguños. Suspire

Chicos se ven horribles – dije pero brick me interrumpió

Vete boomer – me sorprendió su tono de hablar

Brick – butch le dirigió una mirada furiosa – no trates así a boomer

-lo interrumpí – vine a sacarlos, idiotas – los dos me miraron sorprendidos – solo tendrán que testificar mientras yo veo como consigo el dinero de su fianza – los mire intimidadoramente – pero más les vale tener buenos motivos para haberse peleado con esos tipos… también espero que ella aprecie esto que hacen por ella – Salí molesto ante la actitud de mis mayores

 **Fin p.o.v boomer**

 **p.o.v brick**

brick no debiste tratar de esa forma a boomer – suspiro – el mocoso solo quiere sacarnos de aquí

-suspire – lo sé –mire al otro lado de la celda – esos tipos miraban con muchas atención a boomer

Después de que testifiquemos… correremos más peligro que ahora - me miro con atención – lamento haberte metido en esto

-lo mire – esos tipos como pudieron hacerle eso a Kaoru

-el evito mi mirada por un segundo - ¿brick eh… solo por curiosidad a ti te gusta Kaoru de esa manera? – me pregunto y no pude evitar sorprenderme

Ehh… - dije mirándolo confundido – a mí no me gusta Kaoru de esa manera – no pude evitar reír ante su comentario – no sé si lo notaste pero Kaoru y yo somos amigos desde primaria

Pero si a ti y a mí nos tocó en la misma primaria, ella y yo tenemos la misma edad – cuando dijo eso no pude evitar reírme

Pero tú nunca has tenido buenas calificaciones – cuando dije eso el me miro entendiendo la situación – el que parece enamorado de ella eres tu – cuando dije eso un ligero sonrojo se formó en su cara

Eso no es cierto – dijo en nervioso

¿Quién rayos se metería en la seguridad de la escuela solo por interés de que le paso a una chica que a él ni le gusta? – dije irónico

Yo solo quiero ayudarla – dijo inocente de sus sentimientos, yo solo suspire. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan torpe en ese sentido?...

 **p.o.v fin brick**

* * *

 **Notas sakura – espero les guste mucho estoy dando lo mejor de mí para que les guste este fanfic, gracias caramelos. Y recuerden les mando muchos besos con sabor a mermelada, abrazos psicológicos rompe huesos y muchas palabras dulces que tu caramelo mío te mereces**

 **Bye…**

 **Caramelo dulce chan**


	8. mis idiotas hermanos

_**Notas sakura - hola chicos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de hermanos, espero lo disfruten**_

* * *

 _ **Hermanos**_

 _ **Capítulo 7 - mis idiotas hermanos**_

 _ **p.o.v brick**_

-nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, hasta cuando el policía vino por butch y por mí. Cuando salimos aquellos 3 insolentes chicos nos miraban con cinismo. Quería volver a golpearlos, la sangre me hervía de la furia-

Hey, bebes – dijo haciendo que los miráramos – espero tengan pruebas para acusarnos por algo que no "hicimos" – dijo fingiendo inocencia pues allí estaba el oficial

Butch perdió la paciencia y casi se avienta a las rejas de aquella prisión pero el oficial lo detuvo. Yo solo los mire con enojo, ellos solo me miraban con burla

Cuando estuvimos interrogatorio (el cual fue juntos por obvios motivos)

Estamos seguros de lo que decimos, me metí a al sistema de seguridad de la escuela y tuve contacto con las grabaciones en los baños. Donde se ve claramente quienes son los responsables del estado de Kaoru matsubara – dijo butch desahogándose

¿Día o fecha según la grabación? – pregunto el investigador

No se la hora exacta pero fue el sábado 20 de septiembre. Hace dos semanas – dijo

Y los sábados no solo pueden estar los de los clubs de deportes – dijo contraatacando a butch

En efecto es así y Kaoru matsubara pertenece al club – dije

¿Pero tú no deberías estar allí? Eres el capitán del equipo según tengo entendido – dijo intimidadoramente

Sí, pero me pidieron faltar por una lección y también porque estuve porque me metí en problemas en la escuela por lo tanto tuve que faltar – suspire – debo estar al día para poder participar en las nacionales

Ya veo – dijo el investigador - ¿butch quien vio junto a ti el vídeo?

Solo vi yo – dijo sinceramente

Y ¿por qué? – pregunto el investigar

Estaba solo en ese momento – dijo – también porque fui el interesado saber el porqué de la situación de Kaoru

¿Qué clase de relación tienes con la señorita matsubara? – le pregunto

Ella y yo solo amigos. Pero en una ocasión vi como la maltrataban, los detuve pero… cuando vi que llego tan lejos la situación quise ayudar a Kaoru porque me parecía injusto que las cosas se quedaran de esa forma – le dijo

¿Cómo viste que llego tan lejos?- le pregunto

Estuve en el hospital los días en los que Kaoru llego, me di cuenta que había sido violada. De repente se me vinieron a la cabeza esos tipos – dijo frunciendo el seño

¿Son los mismos que están encerrados en este momento? – pregunto con curiosidad

Si – dijo butch

-el policía suspiro – ¿Cómo te diste cuanta de la riña, brick?

Yo estaba en la sala de música. Con algunos de los miembros del club música, la hora de irnos llego, estaba ya casi a mitad de camino cuando me llego un mensaje de boomer, nuestro hermano menor. Donde me pedía que le llevara el violín ya que lo había olvidado en el club, cuando estaba de camino a la escuela antes de que la cerraran. Mientras pasaba por el callejón note que 4 chicos peleaban pero me percate que uno de ellos era butch, y obviamente no podía dejarlo solo es mi hermano – dije mirando al detective seriamente

Bueno chicos, gracias por cooperar. Irán a la celda mientras pagan su fianza – dijo llevándonos otra vez a ese oscuro y frió sitio. Miramos por última vez a esos tipos (los cuales también iban a ser interrogados), y segundos después llego una atractiva oficial y nos sacó de allí

Cuando estuvimos fuera un boomer cabizbajo. Para casi llorar nos vio con enojo – esos eran mis ahorros de todo el mes – suspiro

-butch rió – lo lamento boomer

Mejor vayámonos – suspiro avanzando Asia la salida – no quiero arrepentirme de esto

-butch y yo nos miramos, y no contuvimos la risa. Nos acercamos al rubio y lo abrazamos por la espalda – hermanos para siempre – dije yo

Hermanos hasta la muerte – dijo butch

-coloco los ojos en blanco por un momento, hasta que dijo - Hermanos Sin importar que - y les sonrió a sus hermanos – pero eso si cada uno tendrá que pagar mi dinero

Al final los tres terminamos riendo. Somos hermanos, a pesar de todo hermanos…

 _ **p.o.v fin brick**_

* * *

 _ **Notas sakura – seguro cuando lean les parecerá muy emotivo pero de seguro tendrá más emociones ya que de ahora en adelante vendrá lo entretenido (mas con estos 3 chicos que están empeñados en muchas cosas) bueno recuerden que les mando muchos besos con sabor a mermelada, un abrazo psicológico rompe huesos y muchas palabras dulces que sin duda alguna tu mi caramelo te mereces**_

 _ **Bye ~ bye**_

 _ **By – caramelo dulce**_


	9. mi problemas eres tu

**chicos hola aquí sakura, quería decirles que cuando tenga una cantidad de capítulos actualizare. por lo tanto no**

 **estere actualizando con constancia espero me comprendas**

* * *

 **hermanos**

 **capitulo 8 - mi problemas eres tu**

 **p.o.v brick**

Pásame eso butch – dije quitándole el plato lleno de helado – has me caso cuando te hablo

Hace mucho no comía helado brick – dijo casi rogándome – boomer no me deja

Supéralo - dije haciendo un puchero

¡Te cuidas gracias a mi idiota! – dijo boomer

-butch hizo un puchero – se pasan de sobre protectores

Nos vale pepino – dijimos boomer y yo al mismo tiempo

-en aquel momento el teléfono sonó y boomer contesto – bueno, si aquí boomer ¿Qué necesita?

Butch y yo solo veíamos como su expresión se volvía seria y tensa. La llama termino y boomer solo suspiro y nos miró – chicos mañana será el juicio. Ya se le comunico a nuestro abogado – dijo irritado – espero esta situación acabe pronto – dijo

Lamentamos ponerte en estas. Has sido como un representante – dijo risueño butch

Cierto – dije también en tono de burla

Saben chicos… no me molesta ayudarles. Además estoy orgulloso de ustedes porque sin temer a nada ayudaron a Kaoru – dijo sonriendo

-butch y yo solo nos miramos y sonreímos - ¿papa´ y mama´, han comentado algo? – dije

Ellos están dispuesto a ayudarlos pero aún siguen sensibles al tema – dijo boomer

Ya veo –dijo butch

Pero se les pasara – rió – además están contentos de que la situación poco a poco se mejore

Sería un mentiroso si dijo que no temo jajajajaja pero en realidad temo por la seguridad de los tres – dije haciendo que los dos me miraran

Después de esto ellos estarán en la cárcel pero por ahora debemos cuidarnos – dijo butch -¿por cierto que hora es?

Las diez – dijo boomer

-miro el reloj y con un gusto de asombro se levantó de la silla - ¡por Dios se me hará tarde!

¿Iras a visitar a Kaoru? – le pregunte antes de que subiera las escaleras

-el solo desvió la mirada, sonrojado y subió sin decir nada – ¿lo viste?- Dije en medio de la risa

Jajjajajaa lo sé – dijo boomer trayéndome el plato - ¿crees que valla a comer?

Ñeeee – dije empezando a comer – no lo creo – dije con la boca abierta y boomer solo me miro con desagrado

Eres un cochino – dijo alejándose

-yo solo reí –

 **Fin p.o.v brick**

 **p.o.v Kaoru**

Las cosas por las que pase, no quería recordarlas. Solo quería vivir un nuevo futuro, gracias y de milagro aún sigo viva creo que eso es suficiente. Alguien toco la puerta y distrajo todos mis pensamientos.

Señorita matsubara alguien vino a visitarla – dijo la enfermera dejando pasar a cierto pelinegro con el cual me había vuelto un poco cercana desde hace un mes – butch – sonreí

-sonrió -¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto haciéndose a mi lado

Mejor – dije suevamente

Estarás bien – dije tocando mi hombro y sobándolo

Gracias – dije pesadamente, él me ponía nerviosa

¿Por qué? – pregunto

Por todo lo que has estado haciendo por mí. No cualquiera golpea a unos chicos por una chica que solo ha visto una vez – dije en tono risueño

-el rio – no quería quedarme con las manos cruzadas mientras tú sufrías, además brick no se quedaría tranquilo – dijo sonriendo

Lo sé. Eh metido a brick en problemas desde que nos conocimos – sonreí tristemente

Sabes Kaoru – dijo desviando su mirada – quiero decirte algo importante

¿Qué es eso tan importante? – dije suponiendo lo que me iba a decir

Te quiero siempre a mi lado – bajo la mirada, con voz baja y un sonrojo notable.

Sabes – le sonreí – de verdad debo pensarlo – lo mire de frente – has sido muy bueno conmigo y eso pero aun debo de pensarlo. Además solo ha pasado poco tiempo desde eso, por el momento solo quiero estar tranquila

-el me miro con calma – sabes suponía que dirías algo así. Pero espero que en un futuro seamos aún más cercanos de lo que somos ahora – me sonrió

Eso espero… - dije observándolo con atención- ¿te iras ya? – dije viendo cómo se levantaba de la cama

Si, aún tengo mucha tarea que hacer y además no es nada seguro que ande en la calle solo – dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta

Ya veo, eso te iba a decir. Ten mucho cuidado – dije algo preocupada por el

Estaré bien – dijo saliendo no sin antes de decirme esto – estaré visitándote

-Cuando dijo eso me sorprendí, de verdad ¿le gustaba? O el ¿me atrae? -

* * *

 **Notas sakura - gracias por esperar los adoro**


End file.
